Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to metal to metal seals and devices that utilize the same for downhole applications.
Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). In many operations it is required to selectively isolate fluid pressure from the annulus from fluid pressure within tubing as desired. Sealing devices are often utilized to isolate fluid pressures for both when annular pressure is greater than tubular pressure and when tubular pressure is greater than annular pressure. Certain sealing devices can be exposed to varying pressure differentials, requiring the use of multiple seals. Such sealing devices may not provide sufficient durability or robustness when exposed to varying pressure differentials. It is desired to provide a metal to metal seal that can allow for sufficient sealing while providing sufficient durability.
The disclosure herein provides metal to metal seals and downhole devices that utilize the same for downhole applications.